The Adventures of SSBA
by linkf99
Summary: Three friends take on the world of FTB. Will they survive, or will they lose their lives? Find out in this crazy story of adventure!
1. The Beginning

Hey linkf99 here with another minecraft story. This one's about a new adventure that follows a mage, a rogue archer, and an ex-soldier. This will take place in the FTB modpack. lets jump in it already!

What the hell? Where did that spell take me? damn spell... HELLO! IS ANBODY THERE? Nothing, damn. Unknown to him a person is watching him from a distance. This fool is going to get killed if he keeps yelling, the night watch will probably get him. I should help this poor fool before he gets himself killed.

A couple hours later...

Curse that wizard. He probably doesn't even know how to use magic. Hey, there's people up ahead. HEY, OVER HERE! That got their attention. "Sir, what are you doing out past curfew?", said the guard.  
"Curfew, since when has there been a curfew?", the man asked. "Since the victory of the slicarion wars."  
"When did this happen?" "50 years ago. Now sir, tell us why your out past curfew." "Because a wizard taught me a teleport spell that should have brought me to the palace grounds."  
"He's a mage, kill him." "Why sir?" "Because we have been given order to exterminate all magic users in the land." "WHAT!?" "Sir this is not right we should let him go." "You disagree with the emperor then you will be exterminated with him." "Not if I have anything to say about it. AKIREA!" Huh. He's out cold. let's get out of here!"

A few hours later...  
"Hey dude, whats your name?" "I'm Mammothscar." "Why is that your name?" "When I was about five I was able to kill a mammoth with just a dagger. And your name?" "linkf99." "Why do you have that name?" "It was a nickname that stuck." "Well, those are some interesting Stories." "Huh? Who are you?!", Linkf99 had a fireball spell aimed right at him. "I'm Robth3robot." "Your that rouge archer everyone's been talking about aren't you?" "Yep Rob's the name, arrows are my game." "So you guys are a team now?" "Yeah I guess. ",Linkf99 said while lowering the spell. "Well, where do I sign?"

Well that's it for now. Next time we will see what happens to this rag-tag group. until next time, bye! 


	2. the sword fight

Hey I'm back with more ssba adventures we will find out what happened to these guys over the course of 5 months will they need a doctor or will they thrive

Hey Rob. Linkf99 said. What? Here is your new and improved with some magic. Linkf said to Rob holding a glowing bow. It now has the power of notch in it allowing it to burst into flame and you see this arrow here. Yeah so? I figured out how skeletons shoot infinite arrows without have a quiver, you see this arrow duplicates itself when its fired allowing it to shoot forever but now you're going to need to repair it often if you don't want it to break but don't worry I'll find a way to fix that soon. Linkf said with a smile on his face then mammothscar came in. Hey why won't you enchant my stuff? Because you broke my enchanter so I have to use pure magic to enchant things so until you get more obsidian I won't be able to enchant you sword. Linkf said with a scowl because he was still mad at him. Any way mammothscar I bet you can't even beat me in a sword fight with one hand tied behind my back. Linkf said. You're on. Mammothscar said drawing his sword. Fine let's see how long to last against the _Rose blade_. Linkf said sounding quite confident of in his blade. Rob will you please be the referee? Sure. Rob said wanting to see how this will play out. 3 2 1 begin! In one swipe of the hand Linkf used his sword to send mammothscar's sword flying across the room. I told you I would win. Linkf said smiling like an anime character. Well I'm calling it for the night see yah guys. Then linkf used his magic to teleport to his secret room where no one knew its location but he goes there to study for days on end.

Well that's it for now next time we will see if linkf will show them his library ops well bye


	3. magic blood

Hey linkf99 here back with some more ssba adventures let's jump right in

Okay so you think this is where his secret library is? Mammothscar said looking skeptical. Yes because where else could it be other than behind the tech room wall. Rob said wanting to find out. Mammothscar took out his pickaxe and started to destroy the wall. What the hell is this purple block? Mammothscar said looking more skeptical than before. I don't know but it seems to be made out of obsidian, Keep breaking it. Rob said becoming curious. Mammothscar broke the obsidian blocks. What they saw amazed them it was a room filled with books of all kind with linkf in the middle reading many different books that were floating around him. They looked around and saw books flying in and out of the bookshelves. Rob coughed to get linkf's attention, when he did that all the books immediately fell to the floor and linkf looked at him with his glasses on and said. Fuck.

An hour of explaining later.

Okay so this room is for studying about how magic works right? Mammothscar said looking dumbfounded with all this information. Yes and I've been studying the history of magic and what I found was extraordinary only people born with magic blood can learn spells so only me and rob can learn magic. WHAT!? Rob and mammothscar said in unison. Yes Rob has magic blood. Linkf said without emotion. How. Rob said looking like he just meet notch. It seems you're what they call a wildflower that is a person born with some magic in their blood so you can learn about two spells called arrow storm and blink. Linkf said. I'd like to know what else have you been studying here technology.

Oh find out what happens next time in the adventure we will find out what Linkf has been doing with his knowledge of technology


	4. rise of the shadow sisters

Hey linkf99 here with two chapters in a row any way let's jump in

Rob this is you magic crossbow same enchantments on as your bow but will be useful for something I will show you guys later any ways mammoth here is your solar gun. Linkf said quite proud with himself. Um what does it do? Mammothscar said looking confused. It uses solar energy to shot beams of light and the target which will be useful for later anyways let's head down to ocean town so I can show you the new spell I learned.

2 hours of traveling later.

Okay so why are we at ocean town beach? Mammoth said kinda scared of what might happen to them. Watch this _WINGS OF AN ANGEL. _Linkf the suddenly grew wings and took off into the sky. What the hell !? Rob said. This is my newest spell and our new way of attacking the empire. Linkf said. Here let see how well you guys fly. Linkf then raised his hand in the air and said WING OF AN ANGEL and Rob and mammoth grew wings and flew into the sky. Now let's test the sky battle now _SUMMON TWILIT DRAGON_. Linkf raised his hand in the air and then a dragon of nature appeared. Um linkf do you know if this will work? Rob said holding the crossbow up. I have no idea.

15 minutes later.

Rob take the final hit and kill this son of a squid. Mammoth said confident in their ability's now. Okay. As rob fired a gust of wind took his arrow of course but out of nowhere another arrow hit the dragon destroying it. Hello boys. A robed woman said with a fire ball spell charged right at linkf. Who are you? Rob said raising his crossbow. My name is Zelf and I'm the leader of the shadow sisters. Another one appeared with a bow and arrow that has dark energy flowing around it. We were created by that foolish king to defeat you but it seems their plan may have back fired. The one with the bow said then another that wields a sword appeared. So tell me what you are doing. Rob said charging arrow storm. They're here to kill us because even if they were a failed experiment they would see us as rivals and would want to destroy us. Linkf said while summoning the _Rose blade_. Get ready sky battle go! Linkf said while charging at the shadow sisters with his sword. Foolish mage you'll die today. Zelf said summoning her own version of the _Rose blade_. Rei Mands attack the other two I'll kill linkf. Zelf said blocking linkf attack. My arrow will pierce though your heart. Rei said shooting an arrow at Rob's heart then linkf raised his in the air and said. Hikeara. It put a magical shield around Rob and mammoth blocking the arrow. That shield will only last for a few minutes use it wisely. Linkf said while clashing swords with Zelf. Rob then cast arrow storm sending a hundred arrows onto Rei. Then Zelf used the same spell on Rei and Mands protecting them from the storm of arrows. Come on give us some fun. Rei said shooting more arrows at rob. Hey linkf. Yeah? Their wings are disappearing. Just as mammoth said that their wings disappeared and they started to fall. Catch them. Linkf said. Why? Mammoth said. Linkf looked at mammoth. And said we aren't inhuman this is just wrong if we let them die. Linkf said diving down and Rob followed mammoth was reluctant but dived down as well and caught his double

That's it for now find out what happens after this ridiculously long chapter see ya'l later.


	5. attack on ocean town

Hey linkf99 here with more adventures let's jump right in

Thanks for saving us. Zelf said looking ashamed but then lifted her head. This won't be the last you see of us. Zelf said. But we still owe you so when you go battle the empire we will help. Rei said looking pleased with herself. Thanks we will need it anyways we best be going bye. Linkf said using a teleport spell to transport Rob, Mammothscar and himself back to their base. Why the hell didn't you use that before? Mammothscar said pissed at linkf. Because that would be no fun. Linkf said laughing. And besides I just ran out of magic. Linkf said before falling to the ground passed out. Um what just happened? Rob said. Let's check out the library there might be something there we can use to find out what happened. Mammothscar said while walking to the library. After looking around a bit they found a book on Linkf's desk and it was addressed to them. Dear rob and mammoth if you found this then I must have ran out of magic and don't worry it's natural for this to happen to mages I should wake up in a few minutes so don't worry about it until then bye. That's the all book said.

A few minutes later.

So what um what you guys looking for? Linkf said sneaking up on rob and mammoth. Just looking at your books and how the hell did you fit all these books in here? Rob said. One word magic. Linkf said smiling at them.

1 week later.

Hello are you the mage clad in a purple robe. A man that looks hurt asked linkf. Yes and what would you like? Linkf said holding a bunch of books. Ocean town is under attack. As soon as the man said that linkf dropped the books.

A few minutes later.

Okay guys get ready for battle the empire has attacked ocean town and we need to help them. Linkf said with a serious look on his face. Land battle won't work as the empire will expect that but won't expect an assault by air. Linkf said putting his hand in the air and saying wings of an angel and as soon as he said that everyone grew wings. Flight lets go. Linkf said flying into the air. Okay theirs ocean town get ready for air battle. Linkf said while summoning the _Rose blade_. Okay air battle go! Linkf said while diving down at the troops. All the sudden a giant beam came down and hit the empire troops. The shadow sisters where seen flying over the town. Hey what took you guys so long? Rei said with a smile on her face. Then all the troopers started to fire at them. No time for idle chit chat we got empire troops are kind of shooting at us. Zelf said while using a sort of beam magic on the troops. Yeah she right as well my powers will only last us about 30 minutes we need to hurry and stop the attack. linkf said while shooting magic out of the rose blade. Look that seems like the leader of the empire troops. Rei said while using arrow storm on the troops. Hello so you're the infamous linkf99. Man with mechanical wings said while flying up to linkf. Yes and you are. Linkf said. I am Garzet and I am emperor Hazzours's third in command and I am here to kill. Garzet said while taking out a weird cannon. Prepare to die. Garzet said firing at linkf. Go and help the people of ocean town I'll take care of him. Link said dodging the beam. That's all for now until next time.


End file.
